House of Anubis season 4: a year without a mystery and a year wit
by Ilovehouseofanubis9
Summary: A story about one year without a Sibuna mystery. Couples are Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Joyrome, and Micka/Mickra. Rated T for minor language, teen pregnancy, and sex
1. House of welcome back

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Couples: Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Joyrome, Micka

Chapter 1: House of welcome back

Fabian's POV

I'm excited to be attending Anubis college this year I think to myself

I look over at the dorm the dorm list in Anubis House the names read

Fabian Rutter

Eddie Sweet

Jerome Clarke

Alfie Lewis

Mick Campbell

Nina Martin

Amber Millington

Patricia Williamson

Joy Mercer

Mara Jaffray

I ask victor where KT and Willow are. He replies they both got scholarships to American Colleges.

After that I text everyone the list of people and that KT and Willow aren't coming back.

Nina's POV

I'm somewhat scared to be going back to Anubis House, I'm just afraid I might almost die, AGAIN

I'm happy I get to see Fabes and my other friends. We will have a Sibuna reunion.

I'm dropped off and the first and only other person I see there is Fabian.

He gives me a quick kiss and we wait for the others

Joy's POV

Jerome, I'm scared to tell everyone

It's ok, he replies. We get to room together and Fabian texted me Mick and Nina are coming back.

That's nice I say.

Jerome's POV

I'm driving me and Joy up to Anubis house and I'm doing everything I can do to comfort her. She is afraid. I've been telling her time and time again, everything will be fine. I comforted her by saying we get to see all our friends and have a great first year of college. We pull up to Anubis House and get in.

We say hi to Nina and Fabian.

Amber's POV

Now that I've finished fashion school, I get to go back to my old school YAY:)!

I've missed them all, but I'm sad because Fabian told us that KT and Willow aren't coming back.

I can't wait to see Alfie. I missed him soooooooooo much. I am dropped off and say hi to everyone there.

Alfie's POV

I'm so happy, Fabian just said Amber is back from fashion school! I get see her again yay!

I pull up to Anubis house and say hello and hug Amber as long as I can. She kissed me and smiled.

Patricia's POV

My parents must be thrilled, I'm going to boarding school for college too

I get to see my friends and Eddie, That's all I'm looking forward to.

I pull up and say hello, grab my bags and tell Nina what she missed

Eddie's POV

My dad is driving me like a few meters to Anubis house for college

I'm glad I'll get to see Yacker, Nina, and Mick

My dad drops me off and I kiss Yacker and then say hello to Nina

Mara's POV

I can't wait to see Mick again. That is all I think about as I drive to Anubis house.

I have finally arrived. Everyone is there, but Mick

All of the sudden I hear a familiar voice, Mick's. We immediately began to kiss.

Mick's POV

I can't wait to see Mara, I've missed her most of all. I decide when I get there I'll surprise her. I run up to her and kiss her like old times.


	2. House of Joyrome

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HOA IF I DID SEASON 5 AWOULD BE FILMING RIGHT NOW! Enjoy the Joyrome surprise:)!

i love house of Anubis 9

Chapter 2- House of Joyrome

Joy's POV

Ok Jerome you ready to tell them.

Yes, he uncertainly replied.

Jerome's POV

I'm so afraid. to tell everyone.

I say hey guys we have something to tell you-

We talk at the same time

The reason we're rooming together is because we're pregnant, 3 months

*Everyone is in shock*


	3. House of Micka

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOA

Please enjoy this Micka moment

Chapter 3: house of Micka

Mara's POV

After the announcement. Mick and I ran to my room.

He began to kiss my neck, the. On the lips

I removed my clothes and and took off from there. I guess he wanted kids. Mick is the best person in the world

Mick's POV

I love Mara

We began to kiss and it took off from there

I felt the sparks I felt with her from the first time our eyes met


	4. House of you've got to be kidding

Chapter 4: House of you've got to be kidding me

Mara's POV

I woke up and went to Mick's room asking him to come to mine

He said yes of course

I told him my stomach felt horrible and he agreed to stay with me

We talked to Trudy and she said it would be fine if Mick and I stayed home today.

Mick's POV

Mara whispered something to me that almost scared the crap out of me

She whispered "I think I might be pregnant"

I nearly freaked out, but I said we'll talk to Joy and Jerome

Joy's POV

When I was at lunch at school I got a text from Mara saying:

We need you and Jerome to come over ASAP

Well, luckily it was our lunch break so I grabbed Jerome and we went over

Jerome's POV

I was clueless why Joy was dragging me to see Mara and Mick, but I went anyway

When we got there she told me and Mick to leave and do something fun because she had to talk to Mara

Mara's POV

I told Joy what happened.

She told me on Saturday (today was Thursday) that we'd get tests

I don't know what I'm going to do

I cried, but I was happy too

Saturday

Still Mara's POV

Joy drove me down to the drug store

We bought them

I tried five all positive

I cried for hours, Joy was there too

Joy's POV

I felt terrible for Mara

She knew her parents would disown her, and I knew that too

She didn't know how to tell Mick, it was a horrible Saturday

Mick's POV

Mara came rushing to me with her friend, Joy behind her sharing she had to tell me something in private

She said it, trembling

We're pregnant

I didn't know what to think, I'm only 18.

We all knew her parents would disown her, but she was too sad for me to ask


	5. House of Fabina

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOA OR FABINA

ENJOY

Chapter 4: House of Fabina

Nina's POV

It was late in the afternoon on Saturday and Fabian asked me if we could have dinner alone in his room

I knew where this was going, but I love him so I'll go I said

Fabian's POV

I'm so glad Nina said yes

I'm going to make her a nice dinner and some cake

I have a surprise for her too

Saturday night

Still Fabian's POV

Nina came in, In a stunning green and flowy dress

After dinner we kissed a little and I got down on one knee and asked

Will you marry me Nina?

She screamed YES, YES, YES!

Nina's POV

After I said yes, Fabes and I went crazy. He kissed my neck, my body. We kissed alot. He asked if I wanted to go all the way. I said yes; caught up in the moment. I guess I have to tell someone, as much as I don't want to

hope you enjoyed the Fabina moment and Nina is engaged!


	6. House of Bittersweet

Enjoy this chapter

and DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOA OR FABINA

Chapter 5: house of bittersweet

Nina's POV

After my date, I went back to my room and told Amber what had happened.

She was excited and scared for me.

I was afraid I was pregnant, and I was really excited to be getting married to the most amazing person in the world.

Amber's POV

After talking to Nina I texted Patricia

At 12am come to me and Nina's room we have important stuff to tell you

Patricia replied: I have to talk you guys too , see you In an hour

12am

Patricia's POV

I have to tell you something, Mara's been crying for the past day and I found a positive test. Do either of you think she's...?

Amber said Probably, that would make sense

Amber's POV

Nina, can i tell her

Please do, I can't

Nina is engaged to Fabian, but she might be having a child

Oh, Patricia said You have to test it though

The next day

Nina's POV

I feel like Crap. I threw up twice and I've been eating like crazy.

I just told Fabian I have a bug, so I don't freak him out.

Amber snuck out to get me tests

Amber's POV

Checking out at the store was horrible... People looked at me like I was crazy

I kept telling myself, for Nina

Nina's POV

Oh hi Amber, I said sickly

I got them

Why three packs, I reply

If you're pregnant we're all pregnant

Thanks, but you don't have to

I got up and tested all positive, like I thought

How am I going to tell Fabes?

i hope you enjoyed!


	7. House of telling

This isn't my greatest work, but I hope you like the Micka moment.

Chapter 6: house of telling

Fabian's POV

When I got home Nina comes running up to me crying, this can't be good I think

She takes me to her room and says We are having a baby

How could I be so stupid? I got her pregnant. I feel terrible.

I cried. It was the most bittersweet feeling in the world.

Mara's POV

Mick and I are going to tell our parents about the baby.

I know I will cry, but his parents will at least care

Mick's POV

Mara began to cry on our way to lunch with our parents

We arrived. The first thing I said is we have some news to tell you, We're pregnant

Mara's POV

My parents immediately said we are disowning you and I cried

Mick's parents said they'd help us out whenever and they were happy for us

That made me half-smile


	8. House of double dates

DISCALIMER I DO NOT OWN HOA PEDDIE OR AMFIE. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: house of double dates

Amber's POV

Hey, Patricia I invited Alfie and Eddie over here for a double date.

You'll go over to eddie's room though. I worked out everything already.

Patricia's POV

I asked Amber if she was ready for this

She said ready as I'll ever be

I was wearing a short black dress and amber was wearing a similar one in pink.

Eddie's POV

Alfie, do you think it's weird we are having a double date and that Patricia is coming to my room after

No, Amber just particular, don't take it personally Alfie replied

Alfie's POV

I'm excited for our date tonight Amber made me cupcakes!:):):):):)

After dinner

Patricia's POV

Over to eddies room I went and the next thing I know I'm naked, making out, and making a baby with Eddie

Eddie's POV

Now I understand why Amber wanted us it come to my room

We're having fun and I love Patricia to the moon and back again

Amber's POV

I love you Alfie, I said taking of my dress

He replied I love you too and caught right on

Alfie's POV

This wasn't bad I love Amber and I want to be a Daddy, so there you go


	9. House of me too

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOA, AMFIE, FABINA, OR PEDDIE

Chapter 8: house of me too

Amber's POV

A few days later Patricia and I took the tests

All five for both of us were positive

Patricia's POV

I'm pregnant

How do I tell Eddie?

Amber ran out to tell Alfie and Nina.

How do I tell him, it's only September, but he needs to know

Amber's POV

I ran to Alfie's room and told home the great news, he couldn't have been happier

I then told Fabina and it brought Joy to their faces

Patricia's POV

I went to Eddie's room and I told him

He kissed me all over and he seemed happy, we were both worried about what his dad, Sweetie would think

Eddie'sPOv

I couldn't be happier

I'm so afraid about what my dad will think


	10. House of ultrasounds

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOUS OF ANUBIS

In this chapter you find out the gender of the Joyrome baby

PS I'm not going to do a baby name poll because I already picked them out. (Sorry...)

Chapter 9: house of ultrasounds

Joy's POV

Jerome and Fabian are driving all of us to the ultrasound place, it is October 16th after all

When we get there they all sign in

First they call me back. I walk with Jerome

They tell me I'm having a boy

He was so happy he almost cried

We then told everyone

Jerome's POV

We walked back to the place

The second I found out we were having a boy I couldn't help but smile

Mara's POV

This is my second ultrasound, I just never told anyone about the first (besides Mick of course)

They just told me I'm two months and having triplets. Two identical, and one not. That's a lot to take in for two eighteen year olds.

Mick's POV

I'm just so overwhelmed right now

Mara was crying, so I had to tell everyone

It was horrible, I felt so bad and shameful

I felt like this was all my fault

Nina's POV

This was my 2nd ultrasound too, I kept the first one secret form everyone

They said I was two months with one child

Fabian's POV

I'm glad Nina is only having one child, we still have to tell her gran and my parents, but we are doing that a some picnic Amber is planning

Patricia's POV

Before the ultrasound they did some blood tests to make sure

I was having twins.?!

I was afraid and happy

Eddie's POV

I'm excited for twins. I hope it's either a boy and girl or two boys.

Amber's POV

They did the blood tests on me and they hurt.

Then we went it the ultrasound room.

I am 1.5 months and am having one child.

Alfie's POV

I am soo happy for her

I can't wait it be a daddy


	11. House of the scary picnic

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOA

Chapter 10: house of the scary picnic

Amber's POV

I'm a bit afraid for the picnic I organized

I wonder what my own parents will think?

3rd person POV

Everyone told their parents

Amber's parents said they were fine with it as long as they can work it out

Alfie's parents couldn't have been happier

Patricia's sister piper was happy, but her parents disowned her

was dissapointed and proud of Eddie

Nina's Gran was glad

Fabian's parents were very happy too

Also would switch the rooms around so everyone could be with eachother

Im sorry this chapter kinda sucked. It just states the parents reactions sorry...


	12. House of baby names

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOA, BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME

This is just a fun little chapter

Chapter 11: House of baby names

3rd person POV

Everyone is sitting in family room when Mara said wile we're down her we should say what we are going to name our babies I'll of first

Mara and Mick

Girl(s) names

Marla Sophie Campbell

Marie Grace Campbell

Marina Paisley Campbell

Boy(s) names

Marino Nicholas Campbell

Moy Jonathan Campbell

Mickey Jaffray Campbell

Joy and Jerome

We've decided on one name

Johnson Mercer-Clarke

Nina and Fabian

Girls

Natalie Alexandria Rutter

Zooey Elizabeth Rutter

Boys

Bob John Rutter

Fabian Martin-Rutter Jr.

Amber and Alfie

Girls

Chloe adeleine Lewis

Coco Tris Lewis

Boys

Alexander Mason Lewis

Christian Millington Lewis

Patricia and Eddie

Boys

Aaron bob Miller

Collin Eddy miller

Girls

Hailey Isabella Miller

Julia Laura Miller


	13. House of Joyrome baby

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOA OR JOYROME

Chapter 12: house of Joyrome baby

Joy's POV

It's December 16th at 3am and I realize I'm in labor.

I immediately wake Jerome.

He freaks and tells everyone

We drive to the hospital

Jerome's POV

O gosh, I think.

Joy is having our baby.

We get it the hospital and

(Skip this scene...)

We have a beautiful baby boy

Joy's POV

After painfully giving birth it is now 7am on December 16th and very one is here visiting.

We make the birth certificate and everything

Name: Johnson Mercer-Clarke

Parents- Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke

God Parents- Mara Jaffray and Mick Campbell

Birthday: December 16th 7:00am

Height- 19 inches

Weight- 6 pounds

Hair color- Caramel

Eye color- blue

I'm so happy, but I still don't know how I'll care for this child.

He's beautiful and looks a lot like Jerome

I am really overjoyed


	14. House of coming home

Sorry this chapter sucked completely?

Chapter 13: House of coming home

Joy's POV

Jerome helps me and our baby into the car and we drive back to Anubis house for break

I say hello and I'm happy when we get back

We set up Johnson's room

Jerome's POV

We get back to Anubis House

We Greet everyone

I help Joy set up Johnson's room and he falls asleep


	15. House of a boring break

**hi guys I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. SCHOOL FINALLY ENDED:):):):):)! I also relay he'd S2 bc I'm probably going to write a Fabina one shot about the last day and why Nina left. So anyway here's the boring chapter. **

**Discalimer: I don't own HOA (that would be neat though)**

**Chapter 14: house of break**

**Nina's POV**

**Break has been pretty boring and I feel sick**

**The only thing any of is has done is play with Johnson or do nothing**

**Fabian and I are going for an ultrasound today though **

**Fabian's POV**

**We are driving to the doctor, so Nina can get an ultrasound telling us if she's having a boy or a girl**

**Soon enough they call Nina Martin**

**We go back and they tell us we're having a boy. **

**I think we'll name him **

**Fabian Martin Rutter jr.**

**Nina and I talked about it and we are definitely naming him that**

**Mick's POV**

**Today Mara is going for an ultrasound to find out the genders of our babies.**

**I'm excited, I hope it's all boys or two boys 1 girl**

**Mara's POV**

**I go in for the ultrasound **

**The doctor says I'm having identical twin girls and one boy **

**I like the names**

**Marla Sophie**

**Marie Grace**

**Marino Nicholas**

**Mick liked those names too and he was so happy**


	16. House of Christmas

first of all before u read this chapter read my quick AN 1st thank you guys for all the love in your reviews and 1500 reads:)! Also I finally finished writing the whole thing (for S4)

anyway the story

discalimer: for the 15th time I do not own house of Anubis:(

Chapter 15: House of Christmas

Nina's POV

OMG OMG it's Christmas morning!

Fabian wakes me up and gives me the most beautiful gift

A necklace that says Fabian2, for my two Fabians. It was so special and was silver with diamonds. He then kissed me for a while after that.

Fabian's POV

It's Christmas morning and I got Nina a gorgeous necklace

I'm glad that she liked it. It was pretty and cost me $400, but it was worth her happiness.

We began to kiss after that.

Amber's POV

Yay it's Christmas!

Alfie wakes me up and gives me a beautiful gift

It was a gold Tiffany heart necklace

He'd known I wanted that for so long

I thanked him like a million times and kissed him

He was the greatest boyfriend ever

Alfie's POV

I wake up early to give Amber her gift.

I got her a necklace she really wanted

The second I gave it to her, she loved it

I loved Amber so much

Patricia's POV

I wake up and I don't see Eddie

There is a note and it read

Hi Patricia come down to the dining room

Xoxo merry Christmas,

Eddie

I walk down stairs and enter to the dining room

There Eddie is, down on one knee asking Patricia Williamson, Will you Marry Me?

I said yes, of course and we kissed for an hour up in our room

Eddie's POV

I rise early to get down the dining room

I throw on some casual clothes and rewrote a note for Patricia

I grab the ring and go down

When I asked her she said yes!

I love her more than anyone and anything. She is stunning.

After that we kissed for an hour in our room.

Joy's POV

It's Christmas morning!

Jerome sneaks up on me and hands me a box.

I open it and there is a silver bracelet that says Johnson

Jerome, I love it

Jerome's POV

After I gave Joy out gift, we had it give Johnson his.

He opened it slowly

We got him a mini penguin pillow pet.

Mara's POV

I woke up and on the floor were roses laid out saying "Will you Marry Me?"

Yes yes yes yes yes yes, Mick, I will

Mick's POV

I wake up at 4am on Christmas morning it get the roses. I snuck out of the house to pick them up. I lay them out it say "Will you marry me?" When Mara woke up and yes, I couldn't have been happier.


	17. House of good ideas

Hey guys sorry this chapter is suckish and all my typos (autocorrect is evil) also I do not own hoa

Chapter 16: house of good ideas

Patricia's POV

We went down to breakfast and I told everyone we were engaged. To my surprise, Mara was too.

Mara's POV

After Patricia telling everyone, I thought we could have a double wedding.

Patricia said yes. We could a little shopping tomorrow.


	18. House of wedding shopping

Disclaimer I unfortunately do not own hoa

Chapter 17: house of wedding shopping

Patricia's POV

We were all talking about a good wedding date. We wanted to do to do the wedding April 3rd. We have 4 months.

Mara's POV

First we will pick out the bridesmaids dresses. Nina, Joy, and Amber are the bridesmaids. We picked out beautiful black strapless and flowy dresses with a blingy belt. It was now onto our dresses. I picked out a beatiful, simple white ball gown.

Patricia's POV

I picked out a medium length off white dress. It was gorgeous.


	19. House if Fabina (again)

Disclaimer I do not own hoa

Chapter 18: house of Fabina (again) Nina's POV I have a lot going through my mind now. I have my wedding, The. Peddie-Micka wedding. And my baby Fabian is driving me to my ultrasound We sign in They call me They tell me I'll be very early with the baby, probably 3 months. Fabian's POV They tell Nina our baby will be early. I'm somewhat worried. That means he'll be born in March. I'm scared and excited. 


	20. House of piper is a bad girl

Sorry about the weird formatting in the previous chapter. Anyway piper is going to be a bad girl in this chapter enjoy

discalier: again I do not own HOA

Chapter 18: house of bad piper

Piper's POV

For the past while all I've really been thinking about are three things

Patricia being disowned

My super hot boyfriend

And the stupid math test I have on Monday

I'm going to be bad (for trixie)

Friday night

Still pipers POV

I call my boyfriend, Johnathan and I asked f he wanted to come over

He obviously said yes

When he came I wore a tight tank top and a mini skirt

We immediately kissed and we pulled our shirts off and he began kissing my neck

I told him I want to go all the way


	21. House of you're what!

Chapter 19: house of you're what

Disclaims I don't own iPhone (I really wish I did) or house of Anubis

Patricia's POV

I hear my iPhone ring at 1am. It's Piper.

She ways "I did something bad. "

I reply "what did you do"

She says " I'm pregnant"

At 1am I scream MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU!

Of course Eddie woke up

Eddie's POV

Trixie it's 1am, why the hell are you screaming at 1 in the morning

She asks whoever she is on the phone with something, before answering

She then says Piper is pregnant


	22. House of valentines

Chapter 19: house if valentines

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex and Ani or HOA

Fabian's POV

Today is valentine's day and I can't wait to surprise Nina

It is 7 o'clock and we are going to a fancy steakhouse for dinner

Nina's POV

Fabian is driving me to an amazing steak house for valentine's day. Right befriend we order he gives me a box it's an Alex and Ani bracelet with a silver n on it. Wow Fabes, it's beatiful I say.

Alfie's POV

We are going to an ultrasound today to find out the gender if our baby and when we find out I'm getting Amber a gold bracelet with pink diamonds with the baby's name on it!

Amber's POV

Alfie and I walk into the ultrasound place.

I am called back.

They out down a cold gel and run the thing over my stomach. I'm having a girl!

Alfie and I are naming her Chloe Adeleine Lewis. I love that name and it sounds like a fashion brand name! It's also an elegant name.

Alfie then covers my eyes as we drove somewhere.

We are at the mall yay!

We go into the jewelry store and he picks up a bracelet and gives it to me.

It is gold with pink diamonds and says Chloe.

Alfie, it's beautiful I say.

Patricia's POV

I wake up on valentines day and Eddie hands me a box. Inside is a small gold circle locket with a picture of us In it.

Eddie's POV

Phew, trixie liked her gift

Mick's POV

I hope Mara likes her gifts. It's 8am and she wakes up. I hand her the box.

Mara's POV

Mick hands me a box when I wake up. I open it and there are beautiful diamond earrings inside. I thank him and kiss him.

Jerome's POV

I hope Joy likes what I giving her. It's lunch and she's in a gorgeous dress. I say will you marry me and the answer is yes!'

Joy's POV

OMG, OMG, OMG. I'm marrying Jerome! Best valentines day present ever!


	23. House of Fabina baby

Disclaimer for the whaterverith time I do not own house of anubis

Chapter 20: house of Fabina baby

Nina's POV

I wake up at 4 am and the bed is wet. Crap, I'm in labor. I yell at Fabian WAKE UP WAKE UP IM IN LABOR WAKE UP!

After around 5 minutes this works. He told everyone and drove me to the hospital.

It's now 5am and the baby is almost here. At 5:22am the child is born. The nurse cleans ohm off for me and hands him back.

Fabian's POV

After Nina had our baby all our friends show up and we make the official birth certificate.

Name: Fabian Martin Rutter Jr.

Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter

God Parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis

Birth date: March 2nd 5:22am

Length: 18inches

Weight: 6.2 pounds

Hair color- Black/Brown

Eye color- blue

Skin color- pale

Amber was glad to be the godmother.


	24. House of the williamsons and more

Please enjoy this shocking and short chapter

Chapter 21: house of Willamsons and more

I don't own HOA

Patricia's POV

Piper apparently invited me, Eddie, mum, and her boyfriend to Anubis house to tell mum she's pregnant (I'm pretty sure mom wants to kill me)

It was lunch now and before we ate anything p, piper blurted it out she was pregnant. Mum siad were disowning you, no different than what she said to me. Piper began to cry. I told

Her it would be ok.


	25. House of Mickra babies

Chapter 22: House of Micka babies

I don't own HOA

Mara's POV

Oh gosh. I wake up on April 17th at 4am knowing something is wrong. I tell. Mick to tell try others and take me to the hospital. I am in labor. First the boy is born and he looks just like Mick and then two identical girls.

Mick's POV

Oh my gosh. My three beautiful children were born. The boy looked just like me.

We then made the birth certificates

Name: Marino Nicholas Campbell

Parents: Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray

Godparents: Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke

Birthday: April 17th 5:30am

Length: 20 inches

Weight: 6 pounds

Hair color: light blonde

Eye color: blue

Skin color pale

Name: Marla Sophia "sophie" Campbell

Parents: Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray

God parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis

Birthday: April 17th 6am

Length: 18 inches

Weight: 5.5 lbs

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Skin color: tan

Name: Marie Grace "Gracie" Campbell

Parents: Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray

God Parents: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson-Miller

Birthday: April 17th 6:02am

Length: 18 inches

Weight: 5.6 lbs

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Skin color: tan

Wow! I think. We have 3 kids, Marino, Gracie, and Sophie. They are beautiful. I say to them I'm tour daddy.


	26. House of Peddie-Mickra wedding

Chapter 23: house of Peddie-Micka wedding

I don't own HOA

April 30th 2014

Patricia's POV

OMG I'm getting married to the greatest person on Earth today. I get ready and help Mara get the bridesmaids ready.

Mara's POV

I just put on my simple ball gown wedding dress and I love it! Me and. Patricia help get the bridesmaids ready.

3rd person POV

The wedding begun.

Do you Edison Sweet Miller take Patrica Elisabeth Williamson to be your lawfully wedded wife?

I do

In sickness and I'm health etc...

I do

Do you Patricia Elisabeth Williamson take Edison Sweet Miller to be your lawfully wedded husband

I do

In sickness and in health etc...

I do

Do you Mick Ryan Campbell take Mara Cassandra Jaffray to be your lawfully wedded life.

I do

In sickness and I'm health etc...

Do you Mara Cassandra Jaffray take amici Ryan Campbell to be your lawfully wedded husband. I do

In sickness and health etc...

Ido

When both vows were done he siad you may kiss your bride

Both couples kissed for a good long while

The wedding was followed by a beautiful reception


	27. House of Amfie baby

Chapter 24: house of Amfie baby

i do not own HOA or Amfie

Amber's POV

I wake up on May 14th at 8am and realize I'm going into labor. Alfie texts everyone and takes me to the hospital. After I'm about an hour in our parents come. They say soon I'll have to push

(Lalala skipping this scene)

She is beautiful and looks just like me.

Alfie's POV

After our beautiful princess is born our friends come as we make the birth certificate.

Name: Chloe Adeleine Lewis

Parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis

God Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter

Birthday: May 14th 10:05am

Height: 19 inches

Weight: 6 lbs

Hair color: light blonde

eye color: brown


	28. House of Fabina wedding

Ch.25: House of Fabina wedding

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

Fabian and I want a small wedding in our room with Fabian jr. That's all we want. I put on the lace white dress I bought with its sparkly belt and Fabian is wearing tuxedo. We exchange our own vows, beautifully.

The next day...

Still Nina's POV

A bunch of people in Anubis house have been asking me about why I had a new ring and then Fabes and I told them we got married privately in our room. They congratulated us happily.


	29. House of Peddie twins

Ch. 26: house of Peddie twins

I don't own HOA

Patricia's POV

I wake up at 10am on Jun 1st. Yes I think only a week until schools out.

At around lunchtime when I was making my sandwich I notice water drip down my leg. I'm in labor! I tell. Eddie to yell everyone and take me to the hospital. When we get there it's 12:45 and piper and are there. When they tell me my twins are coming only Eddie stays. They are born. The girl looks like me and the boy looks like Eddie.

Eddie's POV

We just had twins! All of our friends are here to make the birth certificate.

Name: Collin Henry Miller

Parents: Patricia and Edison Miller

God Parents: Nina and Fabian Rutter

Birthday: June 1st, 2:02 pm

Length: 20 inches

Weight: 7 pounds

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: brown

Skin color: pale

Name: Hailey Isabella Miller

Parents: Patricia and Edison Miller

God Parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis

Birthday: June 1st 2:15 pm

Length: 20 inches

Weight: 6 pounds

Hair color: deep ginger red

Eye color: blue

Skin color: pale


	30. House of a new mystery (final chapter)

Chapter 27: house of a new mystery

I don't own HOA

3rd person POV

As school let out there was a party for the Anubis house residents to celebrate a successful first year at and of Anubis college

As Nina and Fabian left Anubis house for summer they noticed something. The ring with the last tear of gold on it was on the floor. They knew this meant Sibuna had to come back, fast.

Cliffhanger hehe


	31. 31) the authors note

Chapter 28: Author's note

Well I'm working on a season 4.5 a hoa summer and season 5 (it's going to be approximately 90 chapters). Hope you enjoyed and please review. This is my forst one and I need all the critique I can get. I have a terrible writing grade, so help, free writing is easier. It took me a week to write this

PS

Thanks for all the support and inspriration,

Elizabeth


End file.
